


Once Upon A Time Femslash Ficlets

by Salmon_Pink



Series: Once Upon A Time Ficlets [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: 1drabble, Community: femslash100, Community: writers_choice, Exhibitionism, F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Public Sex, Queening, Roleplay, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted Once Upon A Time ficlets, all featuring femslash pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A La Carte (Emma/Ruby)

**Author's Note:**

> All ficlets under 500 words, all individually rated. Additional content notes, such as kinks and spoilers, included where necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma/Ruby, rated NC-17. Set during Season One. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "close".

It’s long past closing time. It used to be that Ruby was always in a hurry to get packed up and out the door, ready to leave Granny’s and work behind, but that’s not the case anymore.

Things have been different since Emma came to town.

Now she stays late, without complaint, because she knows what it means when Emma doesn’t leave once Ruby turns over the ‘open’ sign on the door. She knows what it means when Emma smiles to herself and goes back to her drink, and Ruby can feel Emma’s eyes on her as she rushes through her closing duties.

It means she’ll get Emma’s touch, Emma’s hands on her, rough and always so eager, so _skilled_. Emma’s lips against her own, kissing her back against the wall or the bar, fingers sliding through or pulling at her hair. Scarlet lipstick smudged between them as Emma swallows every needy sound that leaves Ruby’s mouth, tipping her back across a table, fingers working her shorts open.

It means she’ll get Emma’s mouth, at her throat, on her navel, between her legs, and Ruby knows she should keep her voice down but she can never quite manage it. Emma’s tongue moves over her, pushes inside, and Ruby’s hips buck, hands gripping the table edge, red creeping across her vision. 

Closing time used to mean freedom, but now it means _Emma_ , and Ruby never feels more free than she does with the heat of Emma’s mouth making her fall apart.


	2. Locked Horns (Mulan/Aurora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulan/Aurora, rated PG. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "Aries".

It’s not unusual for them to end up butting heads. They may love each other, but they’re still very different people, with different pasts and opinions. 

Sometimes it seems like the only thing Mulan has in common with Aurora is how damn _stubborn_ they both are.

Not that she really minds. Those differences only add to the fire that burns between them, and Mulan has grown adept at sidestepping good-natured bickering before it can turn into a fully fledged argument.

When that particular scowl settles across Aurora’s brow, Mulan will simply lean forwards and silence any harsh words with a sweet and gentle kiss.

“You are trying to distract me,” Aurora will grumble petulantly each time, but she will always tilt her head for more, and any anger will melt away into a smile.

Unfortunately it seems Aurora has grown tired of Mulan’s methods. Or has decided that Mulan deserves a taste of her own medicine.

For when Mulan feels herself frown over their latest disagreement, Aurora’s fingers begin to pull at the laces of her dress. She inclines her head in polite interest, but her hands remain busy, and Mulan falters as the fabric of Aurora’s gown slips down her body to puddle at her feet.

“Y-you are trying to distract me,” Mulan stammers.

“Yes,” Aurora agrees simply, stepping forward in only her undergarments, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips, arms reaching for Mulan. “And I am better at it than you.”

For once, they are in complete agreement.


	3. Playing Dress-Up (Regina/Emma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Emma, rated PG-13. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "leather".

“Oh, that’s just not _fair_ ,” Emma groans, pressing a hand over her eyes and turning away.

Regina delicately shrugs one shoulder. “You’re the one who wanted to see a sample of my wardrobe from my Evil Queen days,” she points out, idly inspecting her blood-red nail polish.

“I wasn’t expecting you to break out the _leather_ ,” Emma exclaims, dragging her hand over her face and still carefully not looking in Regina’s direction.

Regina twists a little, the tight leather around her legs shining in the bedroom light. “Fine, I’ll change. _Again_ ,” she scoffs, exasperated.

“Don’t you dare!” Emma barks, and she’s definitely looking at Regina now, eyes raking over the metal headpiece, the swell of her cleavage, the length of her legs. “I _know_ what you’re doing, you know.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Regina drawls, but there’s a smirk growing across her lips.

“I _told_ you I’m busy, I can’t spend all day in bed,” Emma says, stalking closer.

“So leave,” Regina replies, smiling a little wider.

“You _know_ there’s no way I’m walking out the door with you looking like _that_ ,” Emma murmurs, and Regina’s not even trying to hide her triumphant grin.

Emma’s arm hooks around her waist, drags her close, and their kiss is rough and hungry and _dirty_. Fingernails scratching over leather, cupping and squeezing, Regina pulling at Emma’s hair.

“On your _knees_ , princess,” she growls. Watching Emma’s pupils dilate, a playful smile on her face as Emma does as she’s told.


	4. Buttercreamed (Emma/Mary Margaret)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma/Mary Margaret, rated PG. Set during Season One. Incest. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "flattery".

“This is incredible,” Emma groans, sounding a little too heartfelt, a little too pornographic, but the cupcake is just that _good_. “I could live on these.”

Mary Margaret laughs, a flush of happiness on her cheeks. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” she beams, bag of icing in hand, already decorating the next batch.

“Oh _really_ ,” Emma murmurs, her voice a different kind of pornographic now. Low and throaty, and Mary Margaret looks up with an arched eyebrow at the husky tone. “Can I test that theory?”

Mary Margaret feigns concentration in her baking, but there’s a playful smile on her lips. “I don’t know, I guess you’ll just have to compliment me and see,” she responds airily.

“You make amazing cupcakes,” Emma smirks. “What will _that_ flattery get me?”

Mary Margaret gives her a sardonic look. “If all you can compliment me on is my _baking_ , you won’t be getting as far as you thought.”

Emma snorts, reaches out, and swoops her finger through the nearest cupcake’s immaculate icing. Mary Margaret yelps, trying to shield the others, whilst Emma sucks the icing from her finger with a cheeky grin. 

And then she’s pressing Mary Margaret against the countertop, kissing her hard and deep, tasting buttercream and sugar. 

Emma pulls back slowly, licking her lips. Mary Margaret looks a little dazed.

“If that’s what I get for complimenting your baking, what’ll I get for saying how good you are in _bed_?” Emma leers.

Mary Margaret smooshes a cupcake in her face.


	5. Familial Familiar (Zelena/Regina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelena/Regina, rated NC-17. Spoilers for Season Three's _Witch Hunt_. Incest. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "Gemini".

Zelena’s eyes look almost grey in the weak light. “Knew you’d come ‘round, sis,” she gloats, drawing the last word out into a hiss. “Knew you’d want this too.”

“Shut up,” Regina snarls, but her voice is tight, quieter than she intends, and she can taste the red smear of Zelena’s lipstick across her own lips.

“This was always meant to be,” Zelena smirks, and her mouth presses to Regina’s ear, makes her shiver with every word, every puff of heated air. “Two sides of a coin, two intertwining paths. Sisters, lives twisted together.”

She makes a low noise when Regina roughly cradles her face within her hands, when she pulls Zelena down for a messy and _savage_ kiss. The sound is cruel, mocking, vibrating against Regina’s lips, making her moan and scrape her teeth along Zelena’s tongue.

Zelena cups her between her legs, fingers rubbing her through the fabric of Regina’s panties, and she laughs when Regina’s head falls back, when she gasps and bucks into the touch.

“Meant to be,” Zelena murmurs, eyes narrowed and intent, and Regina feels turned upside-down, caught within that gaze, yet she can’t look away.

Zelena’s thumb presses down against Regina’s clit, and she bares her teeth as Regina cries out.

“You’re just as _wicked_ as I am,” she whispers, and Regina wants to shout and scream and deny it, but she can only nod, thighs spreading, hunger bleeding through her as she rips at the buttons of Zelena’s blouse with greedy hands.


	6. Wishing Stars (Regina/Tinker Bell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Tinker Bell, rated PG-13. Spoilers for Season Three's _Quite A Common Fairy_. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "stars".

Regina presses her lips to Tinker Bell’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth of her skin. The moonlight is weak as it shines through the balcony window, but it’s enough to highlight the fairy dust that’s sprinkled over Tinker Bell’s entire body. 

It sparkles over her neck, her chest, her stomach, like countless stars, blinking and glittering as Regina’s gazes rakes over her.

Regina should hate the taste of it. It is white magic, purity and goodness, and she’s been immersed in dark magic for so long that she half-expects the fairy dust to burn her tongue. Yet it doesn’t, instead tasting sweet and light, and Tinker Bell smiles, watching through hooded eyes as Regina kisses her collarbones, cups her breasts.

She’d forgotten what it’s like to be slow, to be gentle. She’d forgotten what it’s like to have somebody on her side, not because she coerced them but because they choose to be there.

Regina’s never particularly cared for fairies, but Tinker Bell has already proven herself an exception.

So Regina lets herself relax into the moment, into the touch, chasing stars across Tinker Bell’s skin. Listening to Tinker Bell’s pleased little murmurs, feeling her arch up against Regina’s lips, and silently praying that this won’t be taken from her too.


	7. Sweetest Surrender (Cora/Ruby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cora/Ruby, rated PG-13. BDSM. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "heartless".

Such a pretty thing. On her knees, staring up at Cora through her eyelashes. Red leather collar around her throat that suits her so _nicely_.

“Will you do as you are told?” Cora asks, careful to keep her voice deceptively gentle. Wouldn’t do to spook the poor girl this early on.

Ruby swallows, and Cora watches the way it makes the collar shift, buckle bobbing slightly.

“Yes, mistress,” she replies, stumbling a little over the words. They are foreign to her, but clearly exciting in their newness.

She will make a fun toy.

Cora has seen this before, of course. So much death has followed Ruby, so much of it by her own hand. She knows the price of losing control of herself.

But to _surrender_ that control is something else entirely. 

It cannot be to just anybody, of course. It must be somebody more powerful. Somebody who cannot be hurt, somebody who will not allow Ruby to hurt others.

Somebody like Cora.

For Cora has no heart, and so she does not pity Ruby her pain. She can be as hard as Ruby needs her to be.

Nobody has thought to offer this to Ruby before. It's their loss, and now it’s Cora who gets to see Ruby stripped bare, hands crossed behind her back, so eager to please her new mistress.

She cups Ruby’s chin, tilts her head back in a gesture the wolf must recognise as _dominance_. 

Ruby shivers for her, and Cora grins for the sight.


	8. Good Morning Sunshine (Regina/Emma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Emma, rated R. Written for [1Drabble](http://1drabble.livejournal.com/), prompt "light".

The first rays of sunlight begin to shine through the open blinds, shadows of the room melting away, the beams creeping across the carpet as the sun rises higher in the early morning sky. The light touches the bed, steals over the covers, shines over messy blonde hair, until Emma makes a grumpy noise and makes a great show of pulling her pillow over her head.

It’s rather mortifying, just how adorable Regina finds the display.

She leans over the angrily muttering lump under the covers, pressing her face where she believes Emma’s shoulders are, kissing a path down her spine through the sheets. Fingers creeping beneath the fabric to search out Emma’s bare skin, one leg swinging over Emma’s waist. Slowly leaning her weight down until she’s lying across Emma’s back, her hips pressed against Emma’s ass, hands blindly groping until she finds the swell of Emma’s breasts. Pushing her hands under Emma’s body to cup her there, flicking and pressing at Emma’s nipples with her thumbs, feeling the shiver beneath her as Emma moves into the sensation.

“It’s barely dawn,” Emma grumbles, voice muffled by the pillow.

“I’m capable of reading a clock,” Regina retorts, pinching Emma’s nipples a little more firmly and riding the buck of her hips.

“You really _are_ evil,” comes the reply, and Regina smirks, leaning down to bite at the base of Emma’s neck through the sheet, holding on until Emma sighs and undulates beneath her, tension and resistance melting away.

“Why don’t you come out here and say that to my face,” Regina taunts, and she can practically _feel_ Emma thinking about it, weighing the pros and cons of a lie-in versus the temptation of Regina’s mouth. 

And then Emma twists in one sudden movement, dislodging Regina from her perch with a well-aimed pillow to the face.

She blusters, kicking out instinctively, but Emma’s already on her, strong hands wrapping around her wrists and pinning them to the mattress. Emma’s hair is everywhere and there are lines on her cheek where it spent the night pressed to the pillow, but she doesn’t look the slightest bit groggy and she’s grinning in triumph.

“It’s my day off,” she says, thighs bracketing Regina’s hips, weight bearing down on her wrists. “You know I have to make you pay for waking me, right?”

Regina lets her head fall back, grin spreading slowly across her face. Arching her back, chest pushing up in a way that always catches Emma’s gaze, always makes her eyes go a little unfocused. “I’m counting on it, Ms Swan,” she purrs, and Emma’s smile is just as sharp and knowing as her own, the whole morning stretched out before them, sunlight dancing over their skin.


	9. Piece Of Work (Regina/Snow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Snow, rated PG-13. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "Leo".

Sometimes Regina thinks of Snow White as the sweet little girl she once was. Struggling to be good and obedient, even if she couldn’t keep a simple secret, one that could have saved a man’s life. 

So different to the woman before Regina now.

Snow’s eyes _burn_ , and she may not have magic like Regina but she still has an aura of power. Pushed so far by Regina’s hatred, and she is more lion than lamb in her womanhood, strong and resilient.

When Regina kisses her, Snow kisses back just as savagely, with just as much anger and hunger. She pulls at Regina’s dress with hands that are rough and calloused from her bow, from the hard life that Regina has forced upon her.

It’s beautiful, to have affected somebody so deeply, to have moulded their very _soul_ , and Regina would be proud if Snow didn’t ire her so. Instead she settles for tangling unforgiving fingers in Snow’s hair, tilting her head back sharply so Regina may keep control of the kiss, so she may make it as cruel as she desires.

And Snow allows it. She may have grown fierce and noble, but there is something within her that still craves Regina’s approval. It is something that Regina coaxes at, for it may be Snow’s undoing. For it allows Regina this heat, the feeling of Snow’s teeth in her bottom lip, the sensual noises Snow can’t quite hold back.

For all the resentment between them, Snow is Regina’s _masterpiece_.


	10. To The Hilt (Emma/Milah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma/Milah, rated PG-13. Spoilers for Season Three's _There's No Place Like Home_. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "swashbuckling".

This should have been a disaster. Emma’s experiences with time-travel haven’t exactly been positive, and from the moment she’d been thrown back into this era, she’d been on edge. Waiting for her to inevitably do or say something that could destroy the timeline.

But then there’d been Milah and, God, Emma can’t even remember what she was so worried about anymore.

There’s wind in her hair, the taste of the ocean on her tongue. Hook had told her about being a pirate, about the freedom of it, but Emma never truly understood before. But now it’s her everything, _Milah’s_ her everything, and maybe it’s not being a pirate that brings that rush, maybe it’s Milah herself.

Her sword clashes with the enemy, cannon-fire blasting all around, and Emma grins and swings deeper into the fray. Ducking and twirling, flash of metal as she takes down all-comers, and beneath the din of the battle she can hear Milah’s laughter, delighted and dirty.

And when the fight is over, the enemy ship burning, their deserters welcomed aboard as new crew, Milah’s arm wraps low around Emma’s waist, pulling her close. Milah kisses her hard enough to _bruise_ , and Emma groans for it, chests pressed together, fingers beneath the fabric of Milah’s shirt.

Barely stumbling to the privacy of their cabin, getting Milah pressed against the wall, and Emma wants to return to her own time, to Storybrook, to _Henry_ , of course she does. 

But for now, she’s going to enjoy the ride.


	11. Throne (Regina/Ruby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Ruby, rated NC-17. Queening. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "queening".

Ruby’s fingers scrabble at Regina’s hips, back arching off the mattress as she lifts her head. Pushing up, fucking Regina with her mouth, Regina’s knees either side of her head. Regina lets out these low noises of encouragement, and when Ruby gets particularly _vicious_ with her tongue, Regina tugs at her hair hard enough to make her eyes threaten to water.

Ruby shouldn’t want this anymore. The curse is lifted, she knows who Regina _is_ , she knows everything the Evil Queen has done to them all. 

She’s not the bored waitress any longer, not struggling under Granny’s boot heel. She’s a werewolf, she’s powerful, she’s _free_.

But she still comes back. She still kisses Regina against the wall, still lets herself be pushed against the bed, she’ll still sneak out the window later because Regina won’t even let her use the front door.

She’s not weak, she’s just _addicted_. Caught up in the way Regina touches her, the way Regina makes her feel, the way she’s never come as hard as she does with Regina’s fingers inside her, merciless and incredible.

Ruby can’t escape how much she _needs_ this.

It’s fitting, really, Regina queening her, sitting on her face and taking her pleasure from Ruby’s mouth like this. Ruby’s throbbing with how much she wants pressure, friction, _anything_ between her own legs. But she’s not allowed, not until Regina gets her pleasure first.

Evil Queen, through and through, and Ruby wants to laugh but she settles for a muffled groan.


	12. Water-Barer (Ariel/Belle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariel/Belle, rated PG-13. Spoilers for Season Three's _Dark Hollow_. Public sex. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "Aquarius".

The ocean is a shock of cold as it hits Belle’s shins. She squeals, drawing back, but Ariel’s hand is firm around her wrist, tugging her further into the water.

“C’mon, you promised!” Ariel grins, and that smile’s enough to melt Belle’s resistance.

Right up until a particularly menacing wave soaks her all the way to her thighs.

Belle shrieks, and Ariel’s laughing, so at home with the tide lapping around her, never mind that the water is _freezing_.

“You did that on purpose!” Belle accuses, although she’s giggling breathlessly.

“I’m a mermaid, I don’t _control_ the sea,” Ariel shoots back, sticking out her tongue for good measure.

Belle kicks water at her face.

Soon there’s water spraying everywhere and they’re both drenched, but Belle still screams when Ariel tackles her into the surf. They roll over the wet sand, water lapping against their bodies, until they’re pressed close, arms around each other’s waists, Belle practically sat in Ariel’s lap.

“My dress is going to smell like the ocean for _weeks_ ,” Belle huffs, but it’s playful, no anger behind the words.

“Well, if it’s bothering you…” Ariel trails off with a smirk, and then she’s tugging the sodden fabric upwards. Belle yelps in surprise, but she’s already raising her arms, twisting so Ariel can pull the dress up over her head.

“Someone could see,” she whispers, squirming across Ariel’s thighs. 

“Let them look,” Ariel grins, fingers already working the clasp of Belle’s bra as Belle whimpers, arching into the touch.


	13. Fairy Dust Wishes (Blue Fairy/Nova)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Fairy/Nova, rated G. Written for [1Drabble](http://1drabble.livejournal.com/), prompt "defeat".

Nova tries so hard. It’s obvious to everyone, her determination, her spirit, always reaching for her dream of being a fairy godmother.

The Blue Fairy is trying too.

Because no matter how hard Nova tries, she never quite gets it right. Magical artefacts are broken, fairy dust is spilled, sensitive deadlines are missed. Nova is sweet and kind-hearted, but she’s also a wreck, more often than not leaving chaos in her wake.

A few years ago, the Blue Fairy might have been content to allow another fairy to take charge of Nova, if only because her own patience is at its limit. But she can’t accept that, not anymore, and so Nova remains under her watchful eye, even when it pulls her from more important duties, even when it leaves her with headache after headache.

She can’t fail again. Not after what happened with Tinker Bell.

She looks at Nova, with her shining, trusting eyes and her burning desire to be the best fairy possible, and all the Blue Fairy can hear is the sickening thud of Tinker Bell’s body falling to the ground, her wings lost because she failed. Because the Blue Fairy failed her.

So she perseveres with Nova. She keeps Nova on her path, pushes her towards her goal, even if she knows it’s so far off it’s practically cruel, Nova in no way ready for the responsibility of being a fairy godmother. She chases away the lovesick dwarf and she deals with Nova’s heartbreak, because she will not lose another fairy.

And that unsuspecting night when Nova kisses her, sweet and soft and tasting of tears, the Blue Fairy does not push her away, because that seems the quickest path to failure. She allows it, holds Nova close as she cries yet again for a boat and a dream that never really belonged to her, and the Blue Fairy tells herself the kiss was a one-time mistake, that it will not happen again.

Only it does, and soon the kisses do not taste of tears, and Nova begins to smile again. Slowly and not as bright as before, but the smile warms the Blue Fairy’s heart, and she realises she has already failed. She is supposed to be strong and impartial, she is supposed to be above reproach, she is supposed to guide them all with a firm hand. But at some point she stopped pushing Nova and began coddling her instead, and now she thinks of Nova’s lips, even when they are apart.

It is a different kind of failure, Nova’s dreams of being a fairy godmother farther away than ever. But more damning is the fact that the Blue Fairy does not care, her legendary resolve finally crumbled, because she has failed but this time no fairy was lost to her, Nova safe within the circle of her arms.


	14. A Sting Of Caution (Zelena/Glinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelena/Glinda, rated PG-13. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "Scorpio".

Zelena’s lips move against her throat, tongue running over the chain that holds Glinda’s pendant around her neck. Fingers brushing against the crystal, and Glinda’s eyes flutter closed, the sensation of Zelena’s touch echoing down through her magic, through her very _being_.

She tilts her head for a kiss, and she’s learned that no matter how gentle she may try to make it, Zelena will always twist it, always turn every press of their lips into something darker, something rougher. Something more _wicked_ , and Zelena’s skin may no longer be green but Glinda still sees the sparkle of emeralds behind her closed eyelids.

Her sisters have tried to warn her, and Glinda appreciates their worry for her safety, but it is not needed. She does not know if she can truly save Zelena’s soul, but she will continue to try. And if she cannot, if Zelena is already lost to her envy and rage, the prophecy promises that Zelena _will_ be defeated.

Destiny is a tricky thing, but Glinda trusts in it.

Still, perhaps she is placing too much of that trust in Zelena. But it’s easy to tell herself that it is not misplaced, that she will not be stung by the wickedness in Zelena’s heart. And even when Zelena’s teeth dig into her bottom lip, when she hungrily tugs Glinda’s skirts higher, and all Glinda can do is gasp and clutch desperately at Zelena’s waist, she can still try to tell herself that she isn’t in too _deep_.


	15. Taking A Backseat (Emma/Regina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma/Regina, rated NC-17. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "friction".

Regina’s teeth dig into the flesh where neck meets shoulder, shocking a grunt from Emma’s lips. God, this is a bad idea; Emma told herself a long time ago she’d stop fucking everything up over a pair of pretty eyes, but Regina’s already under her damn skin. She’s already clawed her way into Emma’s _soul_ , and it doesn’t matter how stupid Emma knows it is to give in, she just can’t help herself.

There’s not enough room in the back of the Bug, and Emma’s only managed to unbutton her coat, but the idea of stopping to wriggle her jeans down seems impossible. Not with the way Regina growls when Emma swings her hips like that, grinding her thigh down between Regina’s legs. Friction and heat, and Emma groans as she rubs herself off, legs tangled together, working herself against Regina’s thigh.

At least she can tell herself that no matter how intense it feels to her through thick denim, the flimsier material of Regina’s suit means she has to be feeling it _more_.

Regina gasps and claws at her, lipstick smudged and eyes narrowed in pleasure, and Emma’s so wet for this, wound so tight. She wants Regina’s fingers inside her, wants to be fucked hard, wants to be licked slow. But she’ll settle for this, for the drag of fabric and the sturdy warmth of Regina’s leg. 

Because if Emma’s making this mistake, if she’s falling down this rabbit hole, then she’s damn well taking Regina with her.


	16. Lovebites (Belle/Ruby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle/Ruby, rated PG-13. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "biting/bruising".

Ruby’s taste in clothing is different these days. No more shorts, low-cut tops, outfits chosen to display as much skin as possible.

People think it’s because of the curse breaking. She’s the person she was before, or some amalgamation of the two, Ruby and Red together, and everyone assumes her change of style reflects that.

It’s not true, although she’s happy to let others believe it is.

The real reason is _Belle_.

Ruby’s wary of biting, of what her teeth can do. She has control, she’s fought hard for it over the years, but that doesn’t mean she’s willing to take unnecessary risks. All it takes is one moment, one slip, and she could accidentally hurt Belle.

The very idea _terrifies_ her, and so Ruby’s always careful to keep her teeth to herself.

Belle is the opposite.

She nips at Ruby’s fingers, leaves teeth marks all up her body. She bites gently at Ruby’s nipples, harder at her inner thighs, digs her teeth into Ruby’s shoulder when she comes. Grinning at her after, eyes alight with mischief, because if Ruby can’t bite at all, Belle considers it her duty to bite enough for the both of them.

And Ruby _loves_ it. Loves the sensation of Belle’s breath breaking over her skin, hot and humid, as Belle holds flesh pinned between her teeth. Loves feeling Belle’s marks on her for days, pink and red bruises hidden beneath her clothes. 

It makes her feel _owned_ , and Ruby loves that most of all.


	17. A Gentle Thaw (Emma/Elsa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma/Elsa, rated G. Set during Season Four's _White Out_. Written for [Writer's Choice](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/), prompt "frozen".

“I’m sorry,” Elsa says, and her voice is so small, so fragile. 

Something in Emma's chest _aches_ at the look in Elsa’s eyes. Although that could be the onset of hypothermia, because she feels pretty damn brittle herself right now. She’s shaking constantly, head starting to grow foggy, limbs starting to feel heavy. They haven’t heard from David and Killian in a while, and maybe that’s promising, maybe they’ve got a lead, maybe they’re already tracking down Elsa’s sister.

Or maybe they’ve got nothing, and Emma’s stuck here in this cave of ice, which feels like the inside of a damn _freezer_.

She takes Elsa’s hand, squeezes her fingers. “It’s okay, you’ll get us out,” she insists, because Elsa looks as scared as Emma feels.

Elsa just shakes her head, miserable and weary. But she squeezes back, and her fingers are warm against Emma’s hand.

Emma exhales a laugh, and Elsa looks confused. “I thought you’d be cold to the touch,” Emma explains. “But you’re not. It’s _nice_.”

Elsa looks down at their joined hands, looks away, looks back at Emma’s eyes. “I want to help,” she murmurs, and then her hands are framing Emma’s face. Warm skin against the cold that seems to have clawed its way down into Emma’s bones, and she feels her eyelashes flutter, leaning into the touch.

Elsa’s breath is a pleasant shock of heat against her lips, and then Elsa’s kissing her, slow and careful, and Emma groans for how _amazing_ it feels. Shuffling closer, the clatter of her teeth finally stopping as Elsa’s mouth slides against her own, and the contrast of temperatures makes Emma shiver, toes curling in her boots.

She makes a soft, disappointed noise when Elsa pulls back, but she doesn’t go far, arms wrapped low around Emma’s waist. “I’m sorry,” she says again, bowing their foreheads together.

“I know,” Emma assures her. She nudges their noses together, grins as Elsa tilts her head to make the angle easier. “But if you really want to _show_ me you’re sorry, you could keep warming me up,” she suggests with a smirk.

There’s something in Elsa’s eyes that’s almost like a smile, something small but earnest, and Emma’s chest aches again but in a very different way.

“I can do that,” Elsa agrees, that hint of a smile growing brighter, and the next kiss is deeper, _hotter_ , and this time it’s Elsa who moans, holding Emma close.


	18. Just Peachy (Aurora/Mulan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurora/Mulan, rated G. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "peach".

Aurora looks up through the shadow of her eyelashes, trying to be as discreet as possible. Eyes narrowing and lips parted as she watches Mulan eat, flash of white teeth as she bites into the flesh of a peach. She’s pouring over a map of the area, chewing distractedly, and juice glistens on her lips, succulent and inviting.

Aurora swallows thickly, hands gripping her knees.

A droplet of juice rolls down Mulan’s chin, and she swipes her thumb over it, licks it clean. Aurora inhales sharply, heart fluttering in her chest. Her throat is dry as sand, aching to taste the peach on Mulan’s lips, to kiss her deep and relish the sweetness.

Mulan glances her way, and Aurora gives a smile she hopes isn’t too strained, feeling heat across her cheeks.

Perhaps she’s not being as subtle as she thinks, because there’s a curve to Mulan’s lips when she turns back to her map, a sparkle in her eye. Mulan raises her hand, taking her time as she sucks on the ends of her fingers, provocative and purposeful, and Aurora sighs for the flash of tongue.

She’s quite certain Mulan is teasing her, but she can’t say she minds.


	19. Prettiest Show (Emma/Ruby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma/Ruby, rated NC-17. Exhibitionism. Masturbation. Voyeurism. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "voyeurism".

“Thinking about dessert?” Ruby asks. The diner’s long closed, but Emma’s been nursing her coffee for an hour now, and she has no plans to leave yet.

She smiles up at Ruby, elbows on the table and chin propped on her fists. Lets her gaze drag down Ruby’s body, nice and slow. “Depends. What’s on offer?”

Ruby’s grin is playful, her eyes hooded. She steps up on the opposite seat of the booth, crawls onto the table. Kneels right in front of Emma, who sits back and crosses her arms, enjoying the show.

“I’m sure I can think of _something_ that will tempt you,” Ruby promises, fingers taking their time as they unbutton her white shirt, revealing the red of her bra. Emma can see the flushed pink of her nipples through the lace, peaked against the cups. 

“I’m sure you will,” Emma agrees, licking her lips. Eyes narrowing as Ruby moves on to the fly of her shorts, dragging the zipper down. Slipping her hand inside, eyelashes fluttering as she touches herself. 

Emma exhales softly, throbbing beneath her jeans.

“Show me more,” she says, and Ruby laughs, sliding her hand back out so she can shimmy down her shorts until they bunch around her thighs. She’s not wearing panties, and her cunt is already slick with how much she likes Emma’s eyes on her.

She pushes inside with two fingers, fucking herself deep, head rolling back as she groans.

Emma wants to touch her, but sometimes watching is _better_.


	20. Beaten Betrayal (Regina/Kathryn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Kathryn, rated G. Set during Season Two. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "forgiveness".

“Was it all a lie?” Since the curse broke, most people have looked at Regina with fear or anger or both, but Kathryn just looks _sad_. “Was our entire friendship a lie?”

Regina’s throat feels tight, like her voice is trapped inside her, but she forces herself to speak the words. “No. It wasn’t a lie.”

Kathryn tilts her head, considering Regina carefully. Her arms are wrapped low around her chest, defensive, as if she’s bracing herself for more betrayal. “You really cared for me?”

“Of course.” The words are coming easier now. “I care for you deeply.”

Kathryn’s face draws into a frown. “You _used_ me, to hurt David and Snow White.”

“I know,” Regina agrees quietly. There’s no excuse for her behaviour, she knows that. Kathryn was the one person who reached out to her, who trusted her, and Regina twisted it the same way she twists everything.

Kathryn sighs, as if she’s tired of being there, tired of _everything_ , and Regina knows she’s lost the right to touch, but she can’t help reaching for Kathryn, fingers brushing over her jaw.

“I’m sorry,” she says, and it’s all she can offer. She doesn’t deserve forgiveness, but Kathryn nods slowly, leaning her cheek into Regina’s palm.

“I believe you,” Kathryn murmurs, so soft it’s barely more than a whisper. 

Something Regina hadn’t even been aware of unclenches within her chest when Kathryn doesn’t pull away, allowing Regina to kiss her, gentle and pleading and full of apologies and promises.


	21. Beached Bounty (Snow/Ariel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow/Ariel, rated R. Set during Season Three's _Ariel_. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "Pisces".

There’s water lapping against her toes. Snow’s hair is soaked and run-through with sand. Ariel’s skin tastes like the ocean, and it makes Snow’s lips tingle, makes her thirsty for _more_. 

Ariel’s hair looks more chocolate than red in the moonlight, hanging wetly around her face, yet she smiles like the sun. Pressing Snow down against the beach, their legs twined together. She can feel the restless shift of Ariel’s thighs, as if she can’t bear to be still for even a moment, as if she can’t bear to waste a second of having her very own legs.

Snow grins, hand cupping the back of Ariel’s neck, chests pressed together and breath shared between them.

“You made me a promise,” Ariel reminds her, cheeky glint in her eye, and Snow exhales a soft laugh and nods.

“I remember,” she agrees, and her hand slides down Ariel’s hip, palming the curve of her ass. She watches Ariel’s pupils dilate, bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she squirms excitedly.

Snow plucks at the sodden material of Ariel’s skirt, and Ariel shifts and wriggles until the waistband can be pushed down around her thighs.

“Good,” Snow murmurs, voice gone dark, fingers trailing over revealed flesh. “Now, let me show you what it means to be human.”

Ariel’s eyelids flutter, legs spreading easily as Snow’s hand sweeps between her thighs, oh so eager to learn.

“Let me show you human _pleasure_ ,” Snow whispers, and Ariel giggles and groans, opening herself to Snow’s fingers.


	22. Message Received (Emma/Regina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma/Regina, rated PG. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "texting".

Emma knows her texts can be a little abrupt. She shortens every word, doesn’t give a crap about punctuation, and she definitely doesn’t have time for emoticons. Unless she’s being obnoxious on purpose. The thing is that when she sends texts, it’s usually because she’s in a hurry and doesn’t have time to make an actual phone call. So the succinct texts reflect that.

Regina, on the other hand, always uses _perfect_ grammar. Her texts read like formal letters, and Emma isn’t sure if she writes that way to everyone, or if she just does it to piss Emma off.

She didn’t know just how much sardonic derision could drip from a text until she met Regina.

So naturally the next time Regina sends one of her eloquent texts messages, using ten words to say something she could have said in three, Emma decides to take a stand.

Regina’s going to act condescending about how few words Emma’s texts contain? Fine, Emma won’t use any words at all.

The next text she sends is just a photo of her unimpressed expression. She thinks it makes her point nicely.

Regina’s response is almost immediate. It’s a photo too, of Regina sat at her desk. The top buttons of her shirt are free, camera angled down to give the best view of her cleavage. She’s smirking at the camera, eyes dark and knowing, every damn thing about her screaming _sex_.

Oh, Emma recognises a challenge. 

She’s going to have fun topping _that_.


	23. Harmonise (Anastasia/Alice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia/Alice, rated NC-17. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "mine".

Alice gazes up at her with hooded eyes, parted lips flushed pink with kisses. Naked against the sheets, smiling sweetly for the way Anastasia’s fingers brush against her skin.

_Mine_ , Anastasia thinks fondly, leaning down to press her mouth to the hollow of Alice’s collarbone.

_Mine_ , a darker voice murmurs within her, in an accent that never truly belonged to Anastasia, but that dripped from the Red Queen’s lips like honey.

It is Anastasia who trails kisses over Alice’s chest, soft and loving. But it is the Red Queen who nips teasingly at the peak of Alice’s nipples, teeth white against the flushed skin. Anastasia licks at the bites, soothes the sting, but the Red Queen still bubbles within her heart, as selfish and spoiled as ever.

Anastasia caresses Alice’s stomach gently, watching the muscles jump beneath her palms, but the Red Queen likes to leave pretty scratches down Alice’s sides. Anastasia slides her hands up Alice’s legs, and the Red Queen roughly shoves Alice’s knees apart. Anastasia makes love to Alice’s cunt, licks her slow and wonderful, while the Red Queen fucks her deep with three fingers.

She may be simply Anastasia now, trying to atone for her sins, but the Red Queen is still a part of her, blood-deep and inescapable. Her darkness, to carry forever.

Alice moans beneath her, hips arching, pleasure pulsing beneath Anastasia’s mouth and hands. 

_Mine_ , Anastasia and the Red Queen purr together, as one within her mind, light and dark, in harmony together.


	24. The Fall Of Snowflakes (Red/Snow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red/Snow, rated PG. Written for [1Drabble](http://1drabble.livejournal.com), prompt "snow".

Red tips her head back, her hood falling from around her face. The snow falls gently, flakes landing on her nose, her lips, in her eyelashes. The world seems so quiet with the skies painted white and the snow blanketing the ground, the sounds of the forest reverentially hushed.

By rights, she should hate the snow.

Snow should remind her of blood-stained tracks, paw prints turning into the shape of boots. It should remind her of the cold in the air that last time she saw Peter. It should remind her of the night that everything changed, when she found out everything she knew was a lie, even herself.

Red should hate the snow, but she doesn’t.

How could she, when there’s the fall of dark hair in her peripheral vision, a flash of pink lips and green eyes? How could she hate snow, when she has Snow White herself by her side, ready to support and guide and _love_ her?

She turns just in time to see a snowflake land on Snow’s outstretched tongue, Snow’s eyes crossing slightly as she follows its path, and Red can’t help her giggle. Snow’s gaze turns to her, and Red sticks out her own tongue, not to catch snowflakes but to tease, and Snow’s eyes narrow mischievously.

Red lets out a yelp when Snow White ducks down, scooping up a handful of snow, a playful grin on her face. And then it’s easy to get lost in the whoops and the cheers and the taunts, snowballs flying thick and fast. It’ll end the same way these battles always do, the both of them drenched as they give up on ammunition and settle for tackling each other to the ground instead. Rolling and laughing together, breathless and giddy, and the kisses that will follow always chase the chill away.

Red should hate the snow, but instead she adores it, cherishing it and the happiness it inspires in her. It may have been there on that fateful night, but it is light, not darkness, and she will always love it, will always hold a special place for it within her heart, the snow and her Snow.


	25. Passing Glances (Ruth/Bo Peep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth/Bo Peep, rated G. Set during Season Four's _White Out_. Written for [Writer's Choice](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/), prompt "memories".

Bo Peep surveys the farm with her usual distaste, lip curled and eyes narrowed. 

Her gaze passes Ruth by, as it always does these days.

Instead she turns her attention to Ruth’s son, to David’s frustration and the ire he struggles to keep banked. Bo Peep has always loved to taunt him, to sneer and hold his chin pinched between her fingers, to tell him how very much he reminds her of his pitiful drunken wreck of a father.

And _still_ she will not look at Ruth.

Perhaps if she did, the contempt upon her face might flicker. Perhaps there would be something softer there instead, something nostalgic. Perhaps Ruth would see the memories upon Bo Peep’s face as clearly as she sees them within her own heart, the image of their fingers tangled together, hands that were younger, before Ruth’s skin began to turn brittle from a lifetime of hard work.

Perhaps Bo Peep might remember the touch of Ruth’s lips. Perhaps she might remember what it meant to smile in a way that was earnest and sweet, not cold and cruel.

Or perhaps the change would be for the worse. Perhaps tears and anguish would replace the unfeeling stone behind her eyes.

Perhaps Bo Peep would remember the day it _ended_ , instead of all the happier days before.

Perhaps she would remember asking Ruth to love her always, to run away with her, to be her wife. To be hers, finally, truly, completely.

Perhaps she would remember the way Ruth’s body had trembled, the way she’d shaken her head and bitten her lip. For she already knew herself to be with child, for she already knew her destiny was sealed.

Perhaps Bo Peep would not soften if their eyes met. Perhaps she would grow harder still. 

Ruth still remembers that night so vividly, the way she kept her head bowed as Bo Peep left. The way she could not bear to see the damage she had done to one she loved so dearly.

Perhaps it is best Bo Peep does not look at her anymore. It is no more than she deserves, and Ruth does not know if she could ever meet that gaze and not _break_.


	26. Emeralds In Her Eyes (Regina/Tinker Bell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Tinker Bell, rated NC-17. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "green".

The forest stretches out around them, grass and shrubs and leaves in every shade of green imaginable. But the only green Regina cares about is the sparkling emerald of Tinker Bell’s dress, the shimmer that dances across Regina’s vision, even when she closes her eyes.

She presses her face to the fabric, feeling Tinker Bell’s warmth underneath. Biting lightly, just hard enough to be felt through the dress, and she feels the muscles of Tinker Bell’s stomach jump beneath her lips, hears Tinker Bell’s soft gasp above her. 

Moving lower, and Tinker Bell spreads her legs eagerly, hips twitching against Regina’s hands. As hungry for Regina’s mouth as Regina is for her taste, and when Tinker Bell’s dress settles over Regina's head the world grows even more green than before. But Regina doesn’t notice, too distracted by the way Tinker Bell groans for her, silky flesh beneath her lips, and she presses her tongue deep, getting lost in her desire.


	27. Hops And Barley (Anastasia/Lizard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia/Lizard, rated G. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "drunk".

The Lizard girl has her uses. She has her ear to the ground, a good relationship with villagers and criminals alike. She’s friends with Will. All in all, it makes sense for Anastasia to reach out occasionally, offer Lizard a little face-time with the Red Queen, maybe even a pretty little bauble in exchange for certain information.

Anastasia doesn’t mean to start _enjoying_ their visits. 

But Lizard is sharp-witted and playful, and there’s a sweetness within her that Anastasia should exploit but instead she finds it insufferably charming.

They’re in a rundown pub, and everybody is pointedly ignoring them, Anastasia’s guards looming close. She’s already gleaned every bit of gossip Lizard has to offer, but she finds herself disinclined to leave.

“I only drink red wine,” she’d sniffed haughtily when the landlord had first tried to set a tankard of beer in front of her. “And of a significantly better quality than anything you serve here, darling.”

But watching Lizard attack her own beer with gusto had proved a little too tempting.

God, Anastasia had forgotten how _good_ cheap ale could taste.

And now she’s drunk, and Lizard is pressed close against her, equally flushed and smiling. There’s foam across her top lip, shining in the lamplight, and Anastasia leans forward, licks it clean with a grin.

Lizard’s eyes are wide when Anastasia sits back, her gaze on Anastasia’s mouth.

“Perhaps there are _other_ ways we could help each other,” Anastasia purrs, and Lizard’s eyelashes flutter, that pretty blush deepening.


	28. Lost And Found (Gretel/Wendy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gretel/Wendy, rated G. Set in the future after Season Three. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "lost girls".

  
They’re huddled together in the forest, like usual. Sometimes Gretel thinks she should _hate_ the forest, after all that time spent wandering, side by side with her brother, searching for their stolen father in a hopeless ocean of green.

But she doesn’t hate it, not at all. Which probably has a lot to do with Wendy.

They’ve made new memories together, memories that overpower the sorrow and frustration of the past.

The forest is now the place where she and Wendy became friends, where they played together, where they shared their stories and held each other tight when the tears started. It’s where they whispered secrets and confessions, where they grew together in body and mind, in heart and soul. It’s where their hands first twined together, where their lips first brushed, gentle and chaste but with a promise of eternity.

The forest is where Gretel was once lost, but Wendy knows what it means to be lost as well. And now the forest is where they both were found, found by _each other_.

Now the forest is the shadow of trees across their faces and the scent of pine on the other’s skin.

Now the forest is their future.


	29. Like Golden Armour (Regina/Abigail)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina/Abigail, rated PG. Set before the curse. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "gold".

King Midas’s attempts to gain her protection are pathetic to watch, although Regina finds amusement in his suffering. Too proud to bow and scrape before her, yet too desperate to return to his kingdom without her aid. He truly does make quite the picture, head held high, but with distressed and darting eyes.

He gives colourful speeches about royal duty and comradeship between their kingdoms, as if Regina does not rule absolutely, as if she would ever need his aid. He plies her with gold jewellery as if he is offering her a great gift, when his limited magic means to give up such a treasure is as much a difficulty to him as bequeathing her a pile of rocks.

The only pretty little trinket of worth is his _daughter_.

Princess Abigail drifts through Regina’s castle like a wraith, a haughty look on her face that hides the tragedy in her eyes. It is a mask Regina knows only too well, and she finds her gaze drawn to the other woman, intrigued by the sneer she wears like armour.

By day, King Midas pleads his case. 

By night, Regina explores the touch of Abigail’s lips.

Abigail does not completely thaw for her, as the ice in her veins is too cold, born of the same sense of loss which haunts Regina as well. But she _softens_ , welcoming Regina’s company with sincerity. 

They mourn lost loves with the press of their bodies, an act Regina considers more priceless than any gold.


	30. Flocked (Anna/Bo Peep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna/Bo Peep, rated R. Set during Season Four's _White Out_. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "entice".

“It needn’t be this way,” Bo Peep drawls, stepping close, hips swinging. “Pretty little thing like you, I could find all _sorts_ of uses for.”

The pink and purple of her dress shimmers in the dim light of the barn, tight across her waist, breasts pushed high. She’s so _confident_ , so sure of herself, lip curled up in a haughty smirk, eyes openly hungry as they sweep across Anna’s body.

Anna feels herself swallow. She has Kristoff now, and she knows from her experience with Hans how dangerous people can be. And Bo Peep isn’t even trying to _disguise_ how nasty she is, she wears that cruelty like a badge of honour.

Her arrogance is a warning, but there’s still something within Anna that heats up for the way Bo Peep looks at her. There’s still something within her that can’t help but imagine it, even though she knows she would _never_ take Bo Peep up on any offer that might spill from those painted lips.

But still, she can’t help the pictures in her mind; strong and sure hands holding her down, opening her up. That taunting mouth between Anna’s legs, because Bo Peep emanates _experience_ , and she’d know exactly how to make Anna cry out in pleasure.

“What do you say, Joan?” Bo Peep smirks, and Anna shakes her head with certainty. She won’t cooperate with such a woman, not ever.

There may be a spark of temptation there, but Anna’s convictions and her morals are _far_ stronger.


	31. Cuffed (Emma/Ruby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma/Ruby, rated NC-17. Bondage. Police-based roleplay. Spanking. Object insertion. Written for [Femslash 100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "roleplay".

“You’re under arrest, ma’am,” Emma murmurs against her ear. Voice low and promising, making Ruby inhale shakily, excitement skittering under her skin. 

The door to Emma’s office isn’t even locked. Anyone could walk in and see Ruby like this, bent over Emma’s desk, skirt shoved up, panties around one ankle. Wrists handcuffed at the small of her back, shirt open and the cups of her bra pulled down so her breasts spill over.

Ruby’s vulnerable, _exposed_ , wet and so fucking needy.

“Please,” she gasps, playing her role. “I’ll do anything, officer.”

Emma’s laugh makes her hips twitch, but she’s at the wrong angle to rub herself against the desk, and it’s too flat anyway.

“Don’t worry,” Emma purrs. “I already know you will.” 

Her nightstick has rested beside Ruby throughout the exchange, carefully laid out in her line of sight, a deliberate tease. Now Emma reaches for it, and Ruby can’t help her whimper. She’s throbbing, _aching_ for something inside of her, and when the blunt, rounded head of the nightstick nudges gently against her cunt she tries to arch back into it instinctively.

That gets her another of those dirty little laughs, and a light slap across the ass. Emma only trails the nightstick lightly over her labia, before dragging it down her inner thighs, and Ruby can feel where it’s already damp with her juices from such a brief touch, leaving a wet trail over her skin.

“Don’t worry,” Emma whispers. “I’ll make sure you learn your lesson.”


End file.
